Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Split House': The contestants will be split into two houses. The house that performs best will have their best player win HOH, who will nominate two people from the other house for eviction. The losing house will vote for a nominee to be evicted. Players can only communicate with players in their house. It would be disbanded in Week 4, reinstated in Week 5, and ended for good in Week 6. *'Dream Week': It was revealed during the eviction ceremony that Week 4 was all a dream, which canceled Aston's eviction, all of the punishments from the Veto competition, Conor's HOH win, and the end of the Split House twist. *'Double Eviction': In Week 9, there were three nominees and players must vote to save of them, evicting the other two from the house. Memory Wall Houseguests Groups The Game } |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Brian |TBA | - |Jackson |TBA | |TBA |Hannah | | | | | | rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Trevor | - | Rexxy | | | - |TBA |Hannah |TBA |Aston |''Strike''* | | |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Jake | | - | |TBA |Alex |TBA |Hannah | |Aston | | | | |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Aston | - | Rexxy | - | | - |TBA | |TBA | | | |colspan="1" | |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Heather | - | Rexxy | - |TBA | - | |Hannah |TBA | | |colspan="2" | |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Felipe | - | | - |TBA | - |TBA |''Strike''* | | |colspan="3" | |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Willow |TBA | - |Jackson |TBA |Alex |TBA |Hannah |TBA | |colspan="3" | |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Conor |TBA | - | | | | | | |colspan="4" | |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Hannah | - | Rexxy | - | | - | | |colspan="5" | |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Lexi | - | Rexxy | - |TBA | | |colspan="15" |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Alex |TBA | |Jackson |TBA | |colspan="15" |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Jackson |TBA | - | |colspan="15" |- | style="background:#A54784" | | Rexxy | | |colspan="15" |- | style="background:#EF6BAB" | | Rob | |colspan="15" |- | colspan="25" |- ! rowspan="2" colspan="2" | Evicted |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |- | |- ! rowspan="2" colspan="2" | Jury |rowspan="2" colspan="6" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |- | |} Trivia *This is the first season in which both finalists are from the same country other than the United States. In this case, both Brian and Trevor are from Canada. Links Big Brother Season 14 Forum Category:Seasons